Got Marriage?
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Oneshot. In the Michaelesque way that made her smile from within, he added one more message in bold white letters, Got Marriage? Misa.


**A/N: I had this idea. A short, fluffy Misa oneshot. Because there isn't enough Misa to go around in the fandom that is, Zoey 101. I'm sure most of you would agree, well, those who ship Misa. It's set in the future. So, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything that you recognize. If I owned it, Season Five would be in production. **

* * *

**Got Marriage?**

A soft sigh escaped her lips, when she drove up to the little serene district where the condominium she shared with her boyfriend of eight years. Tired from hours at the recording studio, she was hard at work trying to make it in the music industry. She was trying to make her debut album the best it could be. Pulling the fallen dark strand of hair from her eyes, she searched around her purse was greeted with the sound of jingling keys. She expected to find her boyfriend when she flicked on the light, but found the condo empty. Everything stayed the same the way she left when Michael left an hour before she did. Lisa sighed, because she found Michael funny when he got all mysterious, but she loved him the all the same.

She dropped her keys on the table when they fell with a clink. Lisa Perkins dropped her jacket casually, on the single chair and walked into their kitchen. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion when her eye caught a white piece of paper taped to the marble counter, beside the refrigerator. A smile pulled on her lips when she scanned over her boyfriend's handwriting.

_**Hey beautiful. **_

_**I know you're tired, and I hope you wowed the studio with your angelic voice. But I have to see you, so I've planned something romantic for you. Go put on something cute, and/or sexy. Well, you blow my mind either way. When you're done, drive down to the beach and just brace yourself.**_

"Brace myself?" Lisa questioned, out loud. She was a little intrigued, and now Lisa thought he was really pushing the mystery and shadiness factor up a little. There was more to Michael's note so she could do nothing, but read more because of her curiosity.

_**To find me, don't. I'll be there. Can't wait to see you, babe. **_

_**I love you. **_

_**-Michael**_

Lisa was amused, and she smiled, when she put the note back on the counter, but she had a call to make. Her fingers flew over the number that popped into her mind, and she kept the phone to her ear when she went upstairs to the bedroom to freshen herself up. The sound of another steady ring was interrupted by a voice she had known for years now.

"Hey Lisa," the male voice greeted her. "Uh, Zoey's actually not around, but I'll tell her you called –"

"No, no," she cut him off gently, as she racked through hangers and hangers of various dresses, and other articles of clothing. She switched the phone to her other ear when she spoke to her boyfriend's best friend. "I actually called for you."

"Well, what's up?"

"Michael's not home and he left me a note. It said that I should get dressed and drive to the beach, and that was going to be a surprise waiting for me," Lisa started to explain, and on the other line Chase began to have an amused grin grow on his face. Everyone had been in on it, it being _Operation Proposal_ and right now, it was going smoothly.

"Wow, you don't say?" the young writer said, keeping his voice coated with genuine shock, and surprise. It really came in handy to have Lola as a friend. Lisa settled on a black and white dress that was to hug her figure nicely.

"Yeah, so do you know what's Michael's planning?" she questioned, hopefully. "Think you can drop a few hints?"

"No."

"So, you _do _know what's going on?"

"I didn't say that," Chase replied, trying to keep the laughter in his voice. Zoey just walked in, and was going to utter a quick hello to her husband, but Chase motioned to the phone and mouthed _Lisa_. Zoey's lips pulled into an understanding smile. "But seriously, I don't know what's going on. If Michael calls me, I'll have him call right away, scouts honour…"

Lisa sighed, loosening her dark hair from the hair tie that had kept her hair captive. It was a miracle if her hair actually chose to behave itself.

"Okay, fine. We'll talk later, Chase," she ended the phone conversation with a small sigh. "Bye."

"Bye Lisa."

Lisa hung up when she pushed the goodbye button on the sleek cordless, and allowed it to drop on the king sized bed with an inaudible thud.

She walked over to the bathroom, her head zooming with all of the possibilities.

--

"I don't think I've ever had to act that hard in my entire life," Chase told his wife, when he encircled his arms around her figure. He nuzzled his face in her neck slightly making the newcomer in fashion design smile. Zoey hadn't gone shopping like she had told him, but to the doctor's. All she needed was an alibi, and luckily Lola was there to back up, strengthening said alibi.

The symptoms were quite obvious. Zoey would wake up, and throw up, not just in the morning, but in the afternoons too. Evening approached and she was thankful that the nausea passed, only to be 

apprehensive because the whole cycle would start all over. The hard part was keeping it all from her husband of one year.

She just needed to find the right way to tell Chase that in nine months – they would be a family of four. That's right. The doctor had recently discovered that Zoey was carrying two children, instead of one. Zoey was just scared to tell him because his first book was just picking up in the Best Sellers List, and the second was just mere pages away from being published. It was just that both of their careers were taking off, and babies were a big responsibility. All of her friends had grown up, get married and even had kids. Quinn and Logan were married, with their year and a half toddler, Addie. Lola and Vince were married too, with a newborn son, just a month old named Ryan Jordan Blake-Martinez.

Zoey turned around, and pecked his lips, with a small smile, "There. That's your very special Oscar Award, then."

"Why, thank you…" he replied, and smiled, satisfied that such an elaborate plan was going smoothly. "So, Operation: Proposal is a go."

Zoey had slight confusion in her face, "Operation Proposal?"

"Hey, it's lame, but Logan wanted us to go with Operation Surprise Lisa So Michael Can Pop The Question. Operation: SLSMCPTQ"

"Only Logan…"

"Yeah, that's true, but we're going over to his house anyway, because his TV is the biggest, and the football game starts at six," Chase explained, but caught Zoey's disapproving glare even though it was sort of playful and teasing. "Quinn's setting up the live feed from the beach anyway, and we can tape the game, while we watch Michael propose to Lisa."

"You know, I was questioning how Quinn could do that, but then I stopped myself because I realized that this is the same person who's researching on a way to get rid of belly button lint, aside from trying to find a cure for cancer. She says that she's on the brink of a breakthrough, but she's getting bored of eating Swedish meatballs every time she wins a Nobel Peace Prize…"

"Some things never change, Zoe."

"And that's why I love you. You're a dork, but my husband, so I'm happy with that."

But she was ecstatic to be a first-time mother.

--

Lisa examined herself in the mirror of her bedroom. Her black and white hugged her figure and smiled. Grabbing her black clutch purse with the cell phone and keys, her heels tapped against the staircase downstairs and all the way outside. Lisa locked the door to her house, safely and walked towards her champagne coloured car. The car rumbled when it was started, and she turned out of the parking lot, branching on to the California freeway.

She obeyed the rules of the road, going to a cycle of braking and driving when she was told. Lisa allowed her mind to drift, thinking of her many moments with Michael. He was one in a million, and there wasn't another Michael Barrett like him.

"_Lisa, where are you taking me?" _

"_Well," she explained, stopping at a fancy building. She hated not telling him that there was an eighteenth birthday party waiting for him when he stepped through those double wide doors. It sucked to pretend that everyone had forgotten his birthday, but that was what made the surprise more anticipated. They held hands as they walked hand in hand across the parking lot. "…we're going to go and have a romantic evening. Just the two of us."_

"_Aw, I feel special…"_

"_You're definitely special, baby," Lisa told him, softly and kissed his cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you too…" _

_Lisa grabbed Michael's hand and opened the door, only to have the darkened. Michael grew confused, and switched on the light. When he did, he was surprised by the cheers and confetti. The place was decorated and there was a DJ, spinning music softly. Michael loved, absolutely loved the wide dance floor because he could get his "dance" on. _

"_What? But I…and…you…" _

"_We got you, dude!" Logan teased, with a smirk. _

"_Happy birthday, man," Chase said, doing a secret handshake with his best friend. _

"_Hey Birthday Boy," Lola greeted, along with Zoey and Michael gave them a double hug, one with each arm. _

"_Okay, now that the guest of honour has arrived," Quinn announced to the crowd, making them cheer. "Let's get this party started!"_

_Michael was happy, and Lisa loved that as she danced blissfully with him. _

She shook her head, slightly from the memory because she was at the beach. She stopped the car, and pulled the key out of the ignition, and grabbed her clutch purse. As she walked, the air hit her face soothingly and slightly blew her hair back. Lisa walked across the boardwalk, and when she reached the end of it, she didn't know what to say. She did have to brace herself, and almost wanted to pinch herself.

Candles and rose petals were made to look like a pathway. Smiling widely, she peeled off her heels, her bare feet meshing nicely with the sand and she carried them by the straps. She almost sprinted up to meet her boyfriend clad in a tuxedo and they met in a kiss. Michael kissed back, and pulled away, long enough to take in everything Lisa was wearing and how she looked. The addicting scent of jasmine and lilies wafted past his nose.

He was nervous but it was now or never. Michael just had to dive in, and never look back. It was time.

"So, Michael, why'd you bring me here?"

"Lisa, come on. I want to show you something," he replied, and led to her a screen. Her eyebrow instantly went up in silent questioning. A screen on the beach? What was going on? Michael mentally thanked Quinn for setting all of this up and his friends for keeping this a secret. That only helped with the element of surprise. He gently positioned his girlfriend in front of the screen. "Lisa, just look and read the words that come up, okay?"

"Um, okay…"

She watched the screen overhead, and read the words that were displayed on it.

"Lisa, you're my light, you keep me grounded, and I can't imagine my life without you. From the day, I saw you in English class, I knew you were the one," she read, and she could feel her heart in the middle of melting. Her eyes almost watered, when she read the final phrase. Her voice cracked with happy tears, brimming over in the corners of her eyes. "I want to grow old and wrinkly with you. I want to be the father of your children. I want to wake up next to you, and I want to be able to sleep with you constantly in my mind. You caught my heart with your voice, personality and your beauty, and you've held it tightly ever since. So, I'm asking you today… will you marry me?"

In the Michaelesque way that made her smile from within, he added one more message in bold white letters, _**Got Marriage?**_

She looked to find Michael down on one knee, presenting a ring to her.

"Do you want to be my Lil' Lisa for life?"

"Yes," she sobbed, her clear tears finally making an appearance. "Yes, Michael. I'll marry you."

"Seriously?" Michael questioned in disbelief with a grin taking over his face. She laughed, took his hands as he stood. Still, she absentmindedly carried her black sling-backs by their straps.

"Yes, that would be that the plan."

Lisa pulled Michael into a kiss, and couldn't be happier. This was the first page of the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so that's it. I left the background stuff out without a resolution because I didn't feel that it was relevant and on top of that, it wasn't Misa-centered. I like to think that Lisa was surprised by the whole setup when she found out, and Chase is surprised by the news of his upcoming fatherhood to twins and Zoey told him, so everything is left up to imagination. What the hell happened to the section, seriously? Like, it's so dead and dormat and it's killing my story writing buzz. I'll be working on Sibling Rivalry, and In the Beginning. **

**I updated Letters To You and a new oneshot called Best Friends. Review this, and those pieces. Tell me you loved it. Tell me I suck, it doesn't matter. The Zoey 101 section needs a major overhaul. That's it, **

**I'm launching a whole updating assault on this section. Seriously. I have to go somewhere with my mom. Eh, mom/daughter time and such. **

**Reviews would be nice to get when I get back. **

**-Erika**


End file.
